Y un día todo cambió
by sonicboomsf
Summary: Kairi entra a una nueva Universiad en la cual solo conoce a Riku, pero antes de entrar empieza a tener recuerdos de cuando ella era mas pequeña y pasaba todo su tiempo con Sora y Riku. (si se soy malisimo haciendo resumenes T-T)
1. Chapter 1

Y un día todo cambio

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.  
Kairi's POV Por fin hoy ser el d a en el que empezar un nuevo a o universitario en la nueva universidad que en la que me pusieron. Debo admitirlo estoy algo nerviosa ya que no conozca nadie en este lugar. Al único que conozco es a Riku ya que el y Sora fueron mis amigos de la infancia. Aún recuerdo a Sora, Riku siempre les gustaba competir en ca-  
-si en todo, pero, un día el nos contó acerca de que sus padres habían encontrado un nuevo y mejor trabajo en otra ciudad, por lo que el se tuvo que mudar, me sentí muy tris-  
-te cuando me lo contó , y desde ese d a nunca lo he vuelto a ver.  
De repente un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era mi mamá que me decía que me apurara ya que no podía llegar tarde un primer d a de clases. Y cuando me fijé en la hora me di cuenta de que ya estaba tarde, así que orden mis cosas y las metí en mi maleta, después baje a comer rápido y de ah sal corriendo para poder llegar lo más temprano po-  
-sible (a pesar de que ya estaba tarde).  
Fin del Capítulo 1.

Notas del autor: Yeeeeei este es mi primer fic :3.  
Los que lo lean, por favor me pueden decir que debo mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap tulo 2: La chica nueva

Kairi's POV Estaba llegando, ya era demasiado tarde y justo cuando llego a la entrada me choco contra alguien que también ven a corriendo. Ambos nos caímos, pero el chico que se choco con-  
-migo se levanto enseguida y me extendió la mano y me pregunto: "Oye estás bien, perdón por haberte hecho caer" " Si, estoy bien tranquilo" yo le respondí , y le tome de la ma-  
-no para que me ayudara a levantarme, cuando por fin pude aclarar mi vista vi que el chico con el que me choque se me hacia familiar, a los segundos ambos nos sorprendimos al vernos el uno al otro. Ese chico era Sora.

Sora's POV Esa chica, siento que la he visto en alguna parte, de repente un instinto hizo que inmediatamente la reconociera. Ella era Kairi. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos atontados,  
justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar sonó su reloj entonces ella enseguida salí corriendo ya que estaba algo tarde, luego yo también me acordé de que yo TAMBIÉN estaba llegan-  
do tarde.

Cuando llegué a la clase note que Kairi no estaba ah debido a que la universidd era muy grande y ella de seguro no sab a donde ten a que ir. Cuando entr la profesora me regaño pero me la dejó pasar ya que era la primera vez que llegaba tarde. Después de que me senté junto con mi amigo Roxas, luego de eso las clases continuaron normales hasta alguien toca la puerta del salón, cuando la profesora abrí la puerta me d cuenta de que era esa chica con la que me tropesé o mejor dicho, era Kairi. Cuando la profesora la presentó ella saludo de manera cortez, sinceramente ella se ve a muy bonita y tierna.

Kairi s POV Depués de saludar note de que Sora me estaba mirando, de la nada ambos nos miramos por unos segundos, hasta que la profesora pregunt si alguien ten a un puesto vacío. Una chica rubia alzo la mano y dijo que a lado suyo estaba libre, entonces me dirijí hacia ella y me senté a lado suyo. Al parecer los d as en esta nueva universidad han comenzado.

Fin del capítulo 2

Notas del autor: y aquí está el segundo capítulo, mañana subir el tercero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: No puedo dejar de mirarlo

Kairi's POV Cuando llegué al asiento de alado de la chica rubia me senté y continuó la clase, durante la clase cuando la profesora estaba distraída explicando matemáticas (la materia que más odio) empezaba a mirar durante un largo tiempo a Sora quien estaba en el el pupitre de abajo, debo admitirlo aunque tratara de pensar o ver otra cosa no podía dejar de mirarlo, se se ve a muy tierno y sus ojos azules hicieron que me sonrojara. "Entonces, te gusta Sora verdad?" me preguntó la chica rubia, lo cual causó que me sonrojará. "Tranquila, se que te gusta se te nota por el sonrojo" me dijo "Por favor no se cuentes a nadie" le respondí "Tranquila, yo no soy de esas personas que le cuentan todo a todo el mundo" me dijo para tranquilizarme. "Mi nombre es Naminé encantada de conocerte".  
Después de una larga conversación son el timbre anunciando la pausa para comer...  
Durante la pausa deseaba hablar con Sora, pero me daba mucha verguenza ya que el siempre se la pasaba con Riku y Roxas, así que decidí pasar la pausa con Naminé , que de hecho ella me agradó mucho.  
Fin del Capítulo 3

Notas del Autor: Se que este Capítulo está muy corto, pero tratar de hacer que el cuarto se más largo :3.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Trabajo en pareja

Kairi's POV:

Después de la pausa, volví a clases junto con Naminé , las clases continuaron normales hasta que llegamos a la clase de historia, la profesora nos puso un trabajo en pareja que se entregar a la próxima semana, la profesora empezó a escoger a las parejas, yo esperaba que me tocara con Riku, con Naminé o con cualquier otra persona, pero JUSTO me tuvo que asignar con Sora, no sabía si ponerme tensa o estar feliz, ya que podría ser que el no me recuerde y que él se sienta incómodo. Sin saberlo eso que estaba pensando en realidad lo estaba susurrando, y Naminé me escucho, y me dijo "Tranquila de seguro el te recuerda a la perfección" durante toda la clase ella estuvo tratando de calmarme,  
pero cuando son la campana para la segunda pausa, todos se levantaron y fueron con la pareja que les toca planear lo que harían para la exposición, por lo que Naminé se fue con su pareja de trabajo Roxas. Yo me quedé sentada en mi puesto hasta que Sora se me acercó y me puse un poco tensa, pero luego cuando conversamos por un tiempo me dí cuenta de que él si acordaba de mí , después de eso conversamos acerca de que haríamos para el proyecto

Sora's POV:

Siempre he odiado los trabajos en pareja, pero estar con Kairi hace que quiera que este proyecto nunca termine , ahora que la puedo ver de cerca puedo decir que que su pelo se ve hermoso, sus ojos también y su piel se siente suave, y sigue siendo la misma de hace a dos. Después de que hablamos acerca del tema para el proyecto, ella me invitó a que fuera a su casa para seguir con el trabajo, yo acepté con mucho entusiasmo ya que por fin volveríamos a estar juntos como los viejos tiempos.


End file.
